What Happens in the Zone
by obsessive360
Summary: When your name is Daniel Fenton/Phantom, you hope and pray that the Ghost Zone is a bit like Las Vegas. What happens there, stays there. Unfortunately, that is not going to happen. It all started when Danny found a very interesting dossier on one Dani Phantom. Add in a letter to his parents from Mr. Lancer, and we could never forget the crazy old fruitloop. "Viva" Las Ghost Zone!


A/N: I own nothing! This is set before PP, but after D-Stabilized.

Danny Fenton was running down the hall to his English class. From the other end of the hall, Valerie Gray was doing the same. They were both late, blaming the other, though Valerie did not know that. Valerie blamed the town of Amity Park's resident ghost boy, Danny _Phantom_, who happened to be the ghost half of Danny _Fenton_. Danny had gotten into an accident in his parents' lab almost a year before, causing ectoplasm from the ghost portal he fixed to fuse with his DNA.

Valerie had taken on the alias "The Red Huntress", and she vowed to hunt down Phantom, claiming he and his dog ruined her life. She got her equipment from Vlad Masters, mayor of Amity Park and a half ghost. Of course, Vlad did not know Valerie knew he was Vlad Plasmius, or as Danny, both forms, called him, "A crazed up fruitloop who needs a cat and an online dating profile."

The two teens hit each other, sending Valerie's folders and papers everywhere.

"Sorry, Val. That was my fault.", he told the African American teen.

"It's okay, Danny. Thanks for helping me pick all of this up.", she replied.

"No problem.", he mumbled, not letting her see him sneak the red folder into his backpack.

The two hurried into the classroom, splitting up and going to their friends. Sam, as in Samantha Manson, his best friend/secret crush, was eyeing Danny, who just smiled at her and sat down. Tucker Foley, his other best friend, was drooling over Valerie, not noticing his friend pull out the red folder.

"It's _her_ file. This is the one from Plasmius's lair in the Rocky Mountains.", he whispered to himself, seeing the name and photo in the folder.

During lunch, Danny read the file outside on the roof. If the file was correct, which it should be as it was in Vlad's handwriting, then Dani was more than a clone. With this information, Danny knew his life was about to change.

"Danny, are you okay?", he heard Sam call.

"I guess. I was reading Dani's dossier. Here, you should look at it.", Danny told her as she sat down next to him.

"Who knew you knew such fancy words such as the word 'dossier'.", Sam joked, taking the folder.

Ten minutes later, Sam sat in shock.

"Oh, that certainly changes things. I don't mean that in a bad way. It's just a little unexpected.", Sam said, handing the folder back to Danny.

"This made me realize something. I get why I'm so clueless. I'm changing that right now.", Danny said a few moments later.

"What do you mean by tha-", but Sam was cut off by Danny's lips on hers.

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do that?", he asked her.

"I've been waiting for that since about seventh grade.", she replied.

"Me too, actually. Me too.", he said, answering his own question.

Sam blushed, but it faded quickly as Danny looked up towards the sky. She remained silent, but took Danny's hand in her own.

"She'll be okay. She's as stubborn as both of us, so I doubt you need to worry about someone trying to hurt her. She'd be as sarcastic as possible then use her powers if necessary.", Sam whispered, knowing he was praying Dani was okay, wherever she was.

Danny sighed in agreement, and the two went back to the cafeteria.

It had been nearly a month, and everyone was talking about one of two things. The days that followed Danny and Sam finally getting together consisted of people getting either upset or happy, depending on how the placed their bet in the betting pool. The ghosts had one as well, much to Danny's dismay. The other hot topic on everyone's lips happened to be the big field trip Mr. Lancer always took the freshman class on.

Friday, after class, Mr. Lancer had asked Danny to give a letter to his parents. Using his ghost powers to take the letter out of the envelope without breaking the seal, Danny groaned. It was the field trip. It was to be to the Ghost Zone.

Since it was Friday, and he had gotten very little sleep, Danny had decided to go home and go to bed as soon as possible. When he did, he crashed, still dressed in his jeans and tee. However, he had only been asleep for about half an hour before something, or rather someone, landed on top of him.

"Dani?", he asked.

"Vlad's after me. He claims he wants his daughter back.", the young girl whispered.

"Can't see why, seeing as how you're not _his_ daughter. I read his file on you, and all of his so called 'clones' were made from mixing my DNA with Sam's. He gave you the wrong chromosome from me, making you a girl, making you _my _little girl.", he told the younger halfa, watching her eyes light up.

"So, I'm not just a clone?", she asked excitedly.

"No, you're an aged up child. As your father, you won't be leaving any time soon, young lady.", Danny told her with a smile.

"Okay, Daddy! Whatever you say!", she cheered.

"Let me get up, and I'll show you where you can hide from Vlad. He won't be able to find you in the lair. Then I'll go get your mom, who I might add really wants to see you.", he said, causing the girl to stand up.

Danny pulled on his shoes, grabbed his cell phone, and walked over to his closet.

"Um, Daddy, I'm confused.", Dani stated.

"My closet is the portal to my, well, our lair. It's made to look like a three floor townhouse. I think you'll be happy with having your own room.", he told her, placing his hand on the knob of the closet door, pulsing ecto-energy into it.

"Welcome, Dani, to our lair.", Danny whispered, picking the girl up and walking into the walk-in-closet in his room in the lair.

"Whoa!", Dani cried out, watching as her father opened each door, leading to a new room.

"Go out that door and across the hall.", Danny whispered.

Dani did as told and opened the door on the opposite side of the hall and gasped. The room was perfect for her.

"I'm glad you like it.", Dani jumped, not realizing her father had walked up behind her.

"Did you know I was coming back?", she asked.

"No, but I was hoping you would. I'll be right back. I need to... You know what, I need to tell your grandparents the truth. They're going to accept this invitation to take my English Lit. class to the Zone, so they need to know about us. Come on, you can tell your mother and Aunt Jazz all about how much you love your room when you see them.", Danny replied, joking a little as they went back to the human world.

Danny walked downstairs, Dani right behind him. He motioned for her to stay in the living room, then went to get his parents.

"Mom, Dad, can you please come upstairs for a second. I have some things I need to tell you. Things that I was scared to say before. This is really important.", he called down the stairs that lead to the lab.

Jack and Maddie went into the living room, sitting down before noticing Dani.

"Danny, who is she?", Maddie asked.

"I'll tell you in a bit. The doorbell, good. That means Sam and Tucker are here. JAZZ!", he replied, calling his sister as he answered the door.

"She's here, but don't say anything. I have to tell them. I have no choice.", Danny whispered to Sam, letting the two inside.

A few minutes later, everyone was seated in the living room, except for Danny.

"Everyone knows that I got shocked by the portal right before it mysteriously started working, right?", he asked the group, which nodded.

"That incident gave me ghost powers, which all but two of you know about. Mom, Dad, please don't shoot me. Dani's already been traumatized enough in her life. Goin' Ghost!", Danny said shouting the last part.

The white rings spread around his body, his hair turning white and his eyes turning green. Jack and Maddie's jaws dropped. Danny was the Ghost Boy?

"I think you know why I was so afraid to tell you before, right?", he asked.

"Threatening to rip your son apart molecule by molecule can do that I suppose.", Maddie joked.

"Now, as for who she is,", Danny moved on, nodding towards Dani, "Her name is Danielle. She was created when my arch nemesis, Vlad Plasmius, the Wisconsin Ghost, tried to create the perfect half ghost son. Plasmius mad a mistake when he created Dani. He had been mixing my DNA with Sam's, and his little project failed. In short, Dani is your granddaughter. She's my, and Sam's as well, daughter in every sense of the word."

"Hi, Grandma, Grandpa.", Dani said in a shy voice, morphing into her ghost half and back again on accident.

"I'll help you get that under control.", Danny whispered to her.

"I can see the resemblance. She looks almost exactly like you, Danny, although, her eyes have a slight purple tint to them.", Maddie said in almost a whisper, obviously in awe as she looked at her first grandchild.

"There's something else. Mr. Lancer told me to give you this.", Danny replied, handing his mother the envelope.

She read the letter, then turned to her husband. Jack read the letter, then handed it to Jazz. The high school senior read the letter, then passed it to her future sister-in-law, well, at least according to Clockwork. Sam red the letter, handed it to Tucker, who read it very fast and excitedly before passing it to Dani.

When she finished, Dani, along with everyone else in the room, turned to look at her father.

"You read it earlier, didn't you?", she asked.

"I may have.", Danny mumbled.

"I think we should do it. Danny can help us, and I can imagine that these three, by the looks of it, can as well.", Maddie said, looking from her son, to her daughter and her son's girlfriend and best friend.

"So I should tell Mr. Lancer...", Danny trailed off, looking at his parents.

"We accept.", they said as one.

"Tucker, we need to go to the lair so you can copy the ghost files. Dani, can you take him? Just remember how I made the lair appear earlier, okay?", Danny asked, looking at his daughter.

"Yes, sir. Come on, Uncle Tucker, let's go. Mama, are you going to go with us?", Dani asked.

"Of course. Jazz?", Sam replied.

"I'm going to help Dad upgrade the specter speeder to fit the class. I suppose you and Mom are going to map out the stops for the trip.", Jazz said, looking at her brother.

"And an emergency route. I'll stop in and alter the layout of the lair later. All right, let's get to it.", Danny replied, as the group split up.

In the Ghost Zone, Maddie was making a list of places she wanted to take the class to.

"Danny, what's that building over there?", Maddie asked as Danny drove the mini Specter Speeder.

"That is the Ghost Writer's library. He doesn't like me very much. Not since the _Fright Before Christmas_ incident. He just got out of prison about two months ago. I might be able to convince him to let us in, might being the operative word.", Danny said, stopping right outside the library.

He walked over to a compartment in the mini and pulled out a bag of Boost bars, a candy from Australia the Ghost Writer liked.(A/N: I'm not sure if they're sold elsewhere. My dad's girlfriend, who lives in Australia, sends them to my sister because they're her favorite candies.)

"Stay here, Mom. I'll be back in a minute.", Danny said calmly, going into the library.

"Who goes there?", the Ghost Writer asked.

"It's me, Danny. I know you don't like me, but I need to ask you for a favor. Here, take these.", he tossed the older ghost the candy.

"What is it?", the Ghost Writer asked.

"My freshman English Lit. class is taking a trip here, into the Zone, and we figured you'd be least likely to try and kill/imprison any of them. I'll bring more, and coffee if you behave, okay?", Danny replied.

"Double shot espresso with light foam.", the Ghost Writer said with a smirk.

"Deal.", Danny said, flying off.

"Well?", Maddie asked as Danny phased back into the driver's seat.

"Remind me to go by Starbucks the morning before the trip.", he answered with a smile.

Maddie smiled at this and wrote the library on her list.

By the end of their scouting trip, the places on Maddie's list were as follows: 1) The Far Frozen, 2) Clockwork's Lair, 3) The Realm of the Greek Legends, 4) The Ghost Writer's Library, 5) The Kingdom of Aragon(Dora's Realm), 5) Pariah's Keep. Danny had the emergency route mapped out in his head.

Just as they passed the Far Frozen, Danny's cell phone went off. The caller ID said it was Sam.

"Please tell me Dani didn't fall out into the Ghost Zone.", he said as he answered.

"I won't, because _I_ did. Tucker pushed me, I fell into the door, it opened, and I fell. I have no real clue where I am. I think I'm near...Damn it! I'm near Skulker's Island.", Sam replied, unintentionally making Danny worry more.

"I'll be right there, just don't antagonize him, or Ember if she's there.", Danny replied, adding Ember in as an after thought.

"Danny, where are we going? What happened?", Maddie asked as her son closed his phone.

"Tucker was playing around, got careless, and Sam fell out. She was wandering through the Ghost Zone and is now near one of my greatest enemy's territory.", Danny said, changing the direction the mini Speeder was going in.

A/N: I hope it isn't too bad. R&R please! I own nothing!


End file.
